Rain
by aRaRaNcHa
Summary: Hal yang paling ku sukai? Mungkin hujan. Karena saat hujan, aku bisa menangis sepuas hatiku tanpa orang lain tahu. Meluapkan emosi kesedihan yang ku pendam sendiri. AU. Dedicated to OFF. Mind to RnR?


Dedicated to **OFF** (**Oneshoot Festival Fanfiction**).

Kali ini untuk pertama kalinya saya mengeksplor dunia One Piece dengan setting AU. Lagi penasaran saja, kira-kira cocok nggak ya kalau para karakternya ada di dunia 'lain' (?). Hihihi... Warningnya simple, lupakan kalau Robin 9 tahun lebih tua daripada Zoro. Anggap mereka seumuran. ;)

Please enjoy this fic, minna!

* * *

Putih. Lampu terang yang menyilaukan dan bau khas rumah sakit. Setidaknya itu lah yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Robin ketika gadis itu mulai membuka matanya. Dunia serasa berputar lebih cepat dan membuat kepalanya luar biasa sakit. Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padanya?

Robin mencoba mengingat-ingat semua kejadian yang ia alami. Mencari-cari sebab mengapa ia bisa terbaring di atas sebuah tempat tidur rumah sakit. Tapi yang ia ingat hanya lampu motor yang begitu terang dan suara klakson yang memekakkan telinga. Kecelakaan.

"Kau sudah sadar, heh, wanita?" tanya orang lain yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Hmm?" Robin hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kau gila. Melamun di tengah jalan seperti itu. Apa maksudmu?"

Dari kata-kata mengesalkan pemuda berambut hijau yang tengah memarahinya, Robin menyimpulkan satu hal. Pria ini yang menabraknya tadi. Tapi kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk berpikir tentang alasan yang ditanyai oleh pemuda itu. Melamun di tengah jalan? Robin tidak akan berbuat sebodoh itu.

"Ssh..." Robin meringis kecil, kepalanya terlalu sakit.

"Tch. Sudahlah. Lebih baik kau istirahat. Aku akan bertanggung jawab membayar semua biaya rumah sakit."

"Ya," jawab Robin lirih.

Robin mencoba memejamkan matanya kembali, setidaknya mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya. Samar-sama ia mendengar jelas langkah kaki yang menjauh. Pemuda itu pastilah pergi.

**.**

**.**

**-Rain-  
[Kenangan indah di tiap rintiknya]  
Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda  
Rated : T  
Genre : Romance/Angst  
Pairing(s) : ZoRob  
WARNING : typo(s), OOC, AU  
Summary : Hal yang paling ku sukai? Mungkin hujan. Karena saat hujan, aku bisa menangis sepuas hatiku tanpa orang lain tahu. Meluapkan emosi kesedihan yang ku pendam sendiri.**

**.**

**.**

Robin mengerjapkan matanya ketika dirasanya—mungkin—hari sudah pagi. Kepalanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi seperti tiga hari yang lalu, saat pertama ia masuk ke rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Pemuda berambut hijau itu benar-benar membayar semua biaya pengobatan Robin. Ahh, Roronoa Zoro namanya—pemuda itu.

Baru pagi ini Robin tidak melihat mata setajam elang milik pemuda itu. Kemana? Biasanya saat ia bangun pagi, Zoro sudah ada di samping tempat tidurnya, sedang tertidur atau pun menggerutu supaya Robin cepat pulih. Tapi pagi ini ia tidak ada.

Robin menghela nafas panjang, lalu tak sengaja pandangannya tertuju pada secarik kertas di atas meja kecil dekat tempat tidurnya. Gadis itu mengambil kertas itu dan membukanya.

'Makanlah apel di atas meja. Aku ada urusan sebentar, akan segera kembali. RZ.'

Robin tersenyum simpul. RZ. Roronoa Zoro. Robin tak habis pikir mengapa Zoro repot-repot bilang kalau ia akan segera kembali. Mereka baru saling kenal tiga hari yang lalu dan dari tulisan di kertas itu, seolah tersirat kalau Zoro akan segera kembali dan Robin tidak boleh kemana-mana.

Gadis bermata biru itu melirik apel yang sudah dipotong. Perutnya tidak lapar. Makanan dari rumah sakit juga sudah disediakan, tapi Robin enggan untuk memakannya. Ia masih memikirkan mengapa ia bisa sampai melamun di tengah jalan dan akhirnya kecelakaan. Tidak, ia tidak amnesia. Dokter memang bilang kalau Robin terbentur, tapi semuanya normal, ia masih ingat namanya dan semua tentang dirinya. Hanya saja alasan mengapa ia bisa melakukan hal terbodoh itu yang ia lupakan.

Patah hati? Tidak juga, Robin tidak pernah menjalin hubungan spesial dengan siapa pun. Masalah? Mungkin. Tapi gadis itu lebih suka menghindari masalah daripada terlibat masalah. Orang tua? Robin hidup sebatang kara, sejak kecil ia dirawat oleh kerabatnya dan sudah tiga tahun ini ia tinggal sendiri. Lalu apa?

"Ssshh..." Robin memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening.

Cklek.

Suara pintu jelas masih terdengar oleh gadis itu. Dokter kah?

Tap tap tap.

Bukan. Suara sepatu itu, Robin hafal sekali kalau itu milik Zoro. Ya, pasti Zoro.

"Kenapa kau? Sakit lagi?"

"Hmm? Sedikit."

"Perlu ku panggilkan dokter?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

"Ya sudah."

Zoro mengistirahatkan dirinya dengan duduk di kursi dekat tempat tidur Robin. Ia melirik apel di atas meja dan jelas sekali kalau itu masih utuh. Zoro tak berharap gadis itu menghabiskannya, hanya saja, memakan sepotong saja kan bisa? Lagipula itu kan untuk pulihnya kesehatan Robin sendiri.

"Kau tak memakan apel itu?"

"Maaf, aku tidak lapar."

"Semalam kau juga menolak makan buburmu."

"Aku..."

"Yah, tidak lapar. Aku tahu."

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan, aku akan pulang besok."

"Besok? Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Aku harus kuliah dan bekerja."

"Oh. Baiklah."

"Kau... tidak keberatan, kan? Aku akan mengganti separuh dari biaya rumah sakit."

"Kenapa?"

"Bagaimana pun, aku juga salah."

"Heh, kau bercanda?" cibir Zoro, "Aku yang menabrakmu. Tidak perlu."

"Kau aneh. Padahal kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku merepotkanmu dengan biaya rumah sakit."

"Hanya bercanda."

Robin memutar bola matanya. Kalau memang candaan, itu sama sekali tidak lucu. Zoro mengambil sepotong apel dari atas meja kecil itu dan memakannya. Satu potong itu hanya satu kali suapan. Lapar rupanya.

"Kalau kau lapar, makan saja sarapanku," tawar Robin sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak perlu."

Krucuuuuk~.

Namun sepertinya perut Zoro tidak bisa berbohong.

"Fufufu..."

Dan wajah Zoro pun memerah.

* * *

Sore hari. Indahnya warna oranye dengan gores keemasan tak nampak karena tertutup awan hitam. Sebentar lagi akan turun hujan, namun pekerjaan Robin di cafe belum selesai. Gadis itu harus menunggu hingga pukul enam tiba dan berganti shift dengan Nami—rekannya. Di cuaca seperti ini, biasanya yang singgah di cafe hanya sedikit. Kebanyakan dari mereka ingin segera sampai ke rumah dan berkumpul dengan keluarga.

Keluarga? Ya. Sesuatu yang tidak dimiliki oleh Robin. Gadis berponi itu kembali membersihkan cangkir yang baru saja selesai di cuci. Sesekali pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh penjuru cafe—menghilangkan bosan. Tapi yang dilihatnya tetap saja seperti biasa, orang-orang berbagai usia yang sedang berbincang dengan teman, atau pun duduk sendiri dan sibuk berkutat dengan laptop atau buku.

"Robin-chan," panggil seseorang.

Robin menoleh, lalu tersenyum, "Oh, tuan koki."

"Hei, hei, sudah berapa kali aku bilang, panggil aku Sanji saja."

"Hmm? Katamu kan terserah, kau yang bilang bulan lalu."

"Hhh... baik, Robin-chan," Sanji menghela nafas, "Apa kau lihat Nami-swan ku?"

"Tuan koki, ini baru jam setengah enam. Mungkin setengah jam lagi?"

"Iya juga. Kau mau istirahat sebentar Robin-chan? Ku pikir kau lelah."

"Kau selalu mengucapkannya setiap hari. Aku tidak lelah, tuan koki," tolak Robin halus.

"SANJI! Kau kan harusnya memasak di dalam!" omel manager cafe itu—Luffy.

"I-Iya, sebentar! Nah, Robin-chan, aku tinggal sebentar."

Robin hanya menjawab dengan tersenyum, lalu kembali membersihkan gelas.

"Ehn, Robin."

"Hmm? Ada apa, Franky?"

"Bisa tolong antarkan pesanan ini ke meja nomor dua?"

"Oh, tentu."

"Terima kasih."

Robin mengambil nampan berisi secangkir kopi dan cake green tea dari Franky. Gadis itu kemudian mengantarkannya ke meja nomor dua—seperti yang dikatakan Franky. Mata biru lautnya langsung membulat melihat siapa tamu yang sedang duduk di sana. Pria dengan rambut sehijau rumput, mata elang tajam, tubuh tegap, ya...

"Kau!"

"Hn? Kau bekerja disini rupanya?"

"Ya."

Selanjutnya Robin meletakkan pesanan si tamu di atas mejanya. Nomor dua. Si tamu yang satu minggu lalu menabraknya. Oh, demi Kami-sama, katakan kalau ini bukan takdir! Padahal baru tiga hari yang lalu Robin keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Silahkan."

"Terima kasih."

Tak ada lagi pembicaraan dari mereka, tapi mata yang berinteraksi. Saling tatap, sampai akhirnya Robin memutuskan untuk kembali ke meja kasir.

"Kau kenal dengannya, Robin?" tanya Franky.

"Hmm? Dia yang menabrakku seminggu lalu," jawab Robin jujur.

"Tidak heran kalau tampangnya menakutkan."

"Franky, kau tidak boleh menilai orang dari wajahnya."

"Eh? Maaf, Robin."

"Fufufu... Tak apa."

"Kau tidak mau mengganti bajumu? Shiftmu sebentar lagi selesai."

Setelah Franky mengingatkan Robin akan shiftnya, gadis itu melirik ke arah jam. Pukul enam kurang lima belas menit. Sebentar lagi Nami pastilah datang dan Sanji—tuan koki—akan menyambutnya dengan berbagai macam cara unik. Robin pun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam dan mengganti bajunya.

Tik tok tik tok

Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, Nami datang terburu-buru dan langsung ke ruang ganti karyawan. Gadis berambut oranye itu berpapasan sesaat dengan Robin di depan pintu.

"E-Eh? Robin nee-chan."

"Nami, kau sudah datang, ya. Kalau begitu, aku langsung off ya?"

"Baiklah. Tapi Nee-chan mau segera pulang, ya? Langitnya gelap sekali loh."

"Yah, daripada nanti aku tak bisa pulang," Robin tersenyum.

"Hati-hati dijalan, ya!"

"Ya, terima kasih, Nami."

Nami masuk ke ruangan shift, sementara Robin melangkah menuju ke depan cafe. Pukul enam kurang lima menit. Ia segera off dari shiftnya, dan sempat memandang ke meja nomor dua, hanya ada cangkir kosong dan piring kecil kosong di atas meja. Pemuda itu sudah tidak ada—Zoro. Robin pun akhirnya keluar dari cafe.

Gelap sekali. Sepertinya awan-awan hitam di langit sama sekali tidak memberikan kesempatan untuk cahaya matahari melewati sedikit celahnya. Robin segera berjalan menuju ke rumah.

Tap tap tap

Langkahnya tidak terlalu cepat, ia seperti tidak menghindari hujan. Padahal rintik-rintik kecil sudah turun dan berarti sebentar lagi hujan mungkin akan deras. Benar. Robin sama sekali tidak takut akan kehujanan. Bahkan mungkin ia berharap hujan akan membasahi tubuhnya.

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian, hujan pun menderas. Membasahi tubuh gadis itu. Ia ingat sekarang, alasan mengapa waktu itu Zoro bisa menabraknya. Hujan. Kenangan di setiap rintiknya kadang membuat gadis itu tidak sadar kalau ia akan terdiam dan terpaku dimanapun posisinya berada.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan melakukannya lagi."

Suara itu...

"Kau?"

"Kau melamun di trotoar, eh? Untung bukan ditengah jalan."

"Apa perdulimu?"

"Apa saat hujan kau menjadi ketus, eh? Berteduhlah! Kau bisa sakit!" omel Zoro.

"Ku bilang—"

"Aku perduli. Sekarang, berteduhlah."

Robin kembali terpaku, Zoro hanya menghela nafas, lalu memakaikan jaket kulit—yang ia gunakan—pada Robin.

Perduli? Apa maksud laki-laki ini? Di tiga tahun terakhir hidupnya, Robin tidak merasakan ada yang 'perduli' padanya. Tidak teman kuliahnya. Tidak teman kerjanya. Tidak pula kerabatnya. Ia memilih jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ya, sendirian.

"Kau keras kepala."

Robin sama sekali tak bergeming.

* * *

"Nanti kau dijemput lagi oleh Marimo itu, Robin-chan?" tanya Sanji saat Robin baru saja off dari shiftnya.

Robin mengangguk kecil, lalu tersenyum. Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak Zoro sering menjemputnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa? Robin sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran Zoro itu. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah memaksa, sifatnya simple dan to the point, tapi entah mengapa Robin sulit untuk menolak.

"Seandainya Nami-swan membolehkan aku menjemputnya."

"Kau pasti akan dimarahi manager, tuan koki."

"Hahahaha... Luffy? Mungkin. Ngomong-ngomong, hati-hati di jalan ya, Robin-chan."

"Ya. Terima kasih, tuan koki."

"Ah! Nami-swaaaaaaan!" Sanji menghampiri Nami yang baru saja selesai ganti baju.

Robin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sanji yang seratus delapan puluh derajat berbeda saat melihat Nami atau pun—terkadang—dirinya. Gadis itu pun segera keluar dari cafe dan seorang pemuda berambut hijau sudah menunggu di atas motornya. Ia menatap cemas layar handphone di tangannya.

"Kau dicari polisi lagi, hn?"

Pemuda itu—Zoro—tersentak dan nyaris saja menjatuhkan handphonenya karena kaget. Robin hanya menatapnya sebentar, benar, di matanya tersirat kecemasan. Bukan rahasia lagi kalau Zoro adalah seorang pembalap liar dan menggantungkan hidupnya dari uang hasil membalap itu. Jadi tidak heran kalau berulang kali Zoro diburu polisi.

"Begitulah. Lebih baik kau sembunyi."

"Bukankah itu harusnya menjadi kata-kataku?" tanggap Robin.

"Hhh... aku hanya malas jika orang lain terlibat. Cepat naik!"

Tak banyak bicara lagi, Robin naik ke atas motor balap berwarna hijau itu. Zoro pun segera tancap gas.

Langit hari ini tidak mendung, tapi sudah agak gelap. Bukan, bukan karena ada awan hitam yang menutupi. Tapi karena memang seharusnya sebentar lagi permadani langit malam di gelar. Tanda malam akan segera tiba.

Jalanan sore itu cukup ramai, membuat Zoro tidak bisa mengendarai motornya sedikit lebih cepat. Pemuda itu berulang kali menginjak rem dan menunggu sampai kendaraan di depannya lewat. Tapi kalau dengan Zoro, sampai ke rumah Robin—yang memang jaraknya tak jauh dari cafe—hanya sepuluh menit saja cukup.

Robin pun turun dari motor, "Mau mampir?"

"Tid—, ah, polisi!"

Agak panik, Robin segera membuka pintu rumahnya—yang memang tidak memiliki pagar depan, dan meminta Zoro memasukkan motornya ke dalam rumah. Rasanya percuma kalau Zoro bersembunyi di dalam tapi motornya masih terlihat. Hanya butuh waktu tiga menit untuk Robin mengunci kembali pintu rumahnya dari dalam.

"Fuhh, hampir saja," Zoro menghela nafas.

"Kau harus menutup motormu itu."

"Oh ya," Zoro mengambil kain besar dari dalam jok motornya dan segera menutup motor itu.

Tok tok tok

Suara pintu yang diketuk. Zoro memandang dingin ke arah pintu, sementara Robin memberikan isyarat agar ia bersembunyi. Takut-takut kalau itu adalah polisi.

Cklek.

Pintu dibuka dan dugaan Robin tepat. Polisi.

"Selamat sore, nona."

"Sore."

"Apakah anda melihat pemuda ini?" tanya polisi itu sambil memberikan sketsa gambar Zoro.

"Maaf, saya baru saja pulang kerja dan sama sekali tidak melihatnya."

"Baiklah. Tolong hubungi kami jika anda melihatnya. Selamat sore."

Robin tersenyum memaksa, dan kembali menutup pintu rumahnya. Zoro keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Kau pandai berbohong."

"Kau mau ku panggilkan polisi itu lagi?"

"Tidak! Maaf, maaf, aku salah bicara."

"Fufufu..."

"Tch! Kau ini."

Robin menyalakan beberapa lampu di dalam rumahnya, lalu masuk ke dalam dapur. Menolong Zoro di keadaan seperti ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya untuk Robin. Satu bulan lalu ia juga harus berbohong dengan bilang tidak mengenal Zoro. Tapi sepertinya Zoro tetap tidak pernah kapok untuk balapan liar walau sudah berulang kali menjadi buronan polisi.

Zoro kuat. Berulang kali jatuh dari motor, ditantang untuk minum minuman keras, namun ia tidak pernah mabuk—walau entah sudah berapa botol yang ditenggaknya. Robin sebenarnya bingung, apakah menjadi teman Zoro adalah keputusan yang baik untuknya? Tapi memikirkan hal itu akan membawa hasil nihil. Walau Zoro mencari uang dengan cara seperti itu, sebenarnya, ia orang baik.

Robin mengaduk secangkir kopi yang ia buat untuk tamunya itu, dan mengambil cake green tea dari dalam kulkas. Kalau tidak salah, kemarin Sanji yang memberikannya, dan Luffy nyaris saja memotong gajinya. Robin tidak terlalu menyukainya, tapi ia bukan seseorang yang mudah menolak pemberian orang lain.

"Kau selalu repot, ya?" tanya Zoro ketika Robin menghidangkan kopi dan cake di atas meja tamu.

"Tidak juga. Aku jarang kedatangan tamu," kata Robin sambil duduk di sofa yang terletak tepat di depan Zoro.

"Oh."

Hening lagi. Tak ada yang bicara diantara mereka. Zoro meneguk sedikit demi sedikit kopinya, lalu memakan cake yang disediakan oleh Robin.

"Kau tidak makan?"

"Aku—"

"Tidak lapar. Ya ya ya, tidak berubah."

"Hmm?"

"Kau suka hujan-hujanan, jarang makan, tapi tidak mudah sakit. Hebat juga."

"Fufufu... Karena hal yang paling ku sukai, mungkin hujan."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Dan hal yang paling kau sukai, pasti balapan, bukan?"

"Begitulah. Kau mau menontonku saat balapan?"

"Berbahaya, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Kebetulan hari Sabtu depan aku ada balapan, jam tujuh. Mau melihatnya?"

"Boleh saja."

Zoro tersenyum tipis, nyaris tak terlihat, sementara Robin hanya memangku dagunya dengan kedua tangannya sambil memandang ke arah pintu.

* * *

Siang yang tenang, angin berhembus pelan melalui kisi-kisi jendela rumah Robin. Hari ini hari Sabtu dan itu berarti ia libur bekerja. Zoro pun bertandang ke rumahnya—sekedar mencari teman. Alasan yang aneh menurut Robin, karena setahunya, Zoro adalah tipe penyendiri seperti dirinya. Siapa yang tahu kalau sifat mereka mirip, kan? Lagipula, minggu depan mereka sudah membuat janji untuk pergi bersama.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa kau bilang bahwa kau perduli padaku?"

"Kau masih mengingatnya? Itu kan sudah lama ku katakan."

"Zoro, yang ku minta jawabanmu."

"Aku tidak mau menjawab."

"Hmm? Ya sudah."

"Kok tidak tanya lagi?"

"Katanya tidak mau menjawab."

"Ku pikir kau ingin tahu."

Robin nyaris tertawa mendengar jawaban dari Zoro. Bukankah di awal ia yang ingin tahu alasan Zoro? Tapi mengapa diakhir malah Zoro yang berbalik seperti ingin tahu?

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, beri tahu."

"E-Eh? Kan aku sudah bilang tidak mau menjawab, Robin."

"Betulan?"

"Kau pemaksa."

"Aku tidak memaksa."

"Lalu tadi?"

"Hanya meminta jawabanmu."

Zoro kalah telak. Robin sama sepertinya, selalu mencoba berkelit dari setiap pertanyaan, tapi Robin lebih pandai berkelit daripada dirinya. Atau mungkin memang mereka berdua mirip? Yang Zoro tahu, ia bisa bertukar pikiran dengan Robin tanpa harus bicara panjang lebar. Robin mengerti dirinya walau—notabene—mereka belum lama saling kenal.

"Aku perduli, ya karena aku perduli."

"Pada orang yang baru kau kenal?"

"Y-Ya, mungkin saja, kan?"

"Hmm? Kau baik sekali."

"Tidak pada semua orang."

"Maksudmu?"

Zoro malah mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak lagi menatap gadis yang ada di sampingnya. Robin agak penasaran, namun ia sama sekali tidak menggerakan alisnya. Diambilnya buku yang ada di atas meja kecil di depannya, lalu mulai ia baca—mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Zoro.

"Kau... percaya tidak cinta pada pandangan pertama?"

Ow ow ow, mengapa topik pembicaraannya berubah menjadi—err—romantis? Robin bahkan tak dapat lagi menahan dirinya untuk tidak terkejut. Yang bicara soal 'cinta' ini Zoro, dan bukan tuan koki.

"Cinta?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin saja. Aku sering membacanya."

"Bukan dari buku. Maksudku... duh, kau pasti mengerti."

"Tidak."

"Serius?"

"Ya. Aku tidak mengerti."

"Robin, maksudku, perhatian lebih itu hanya aku berikan padamu."

"Hn. Lalu?"

Zoro menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya, Robin masih membaca bukunya—tapi kelihatan kalau ia sudah tidak fokus. Mungkin kalau Robin sama seperti gadis-gadis lainnya, ia akan langsung mengerti maksud Zoro.

"Aku suka padamu," ucap Zoro—nyaris tak terdengar.

"Maaf?" Robin langsung menutup bukunya.

"Oh, jangan membuatku mengulanginya."

"Tapi aku tak mendengarnya," Robin tersenyum menggoda.

"Robin!"

"Bercanda. Fufufu..."

Pipi Zoro sudah merah, sangat merah malah. Gadis di sampingnya itu membuat ia panas dingin hingga tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Robin.

* * *

Hari Sabtu, tepat pukul tujuh malam, Zoro berulang kali membuat motornya meraung dengan memutar gas. Robin berdiri di sebelahnya—dengan statusnya sebagai pacar baru Zoro—ia tidak keberatan untuk menemani pria itu.

"Gerimis, Zoro."

"Jangan melamun di arena saat hujannya menderas, Robin."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan hal sebodoh itu."

"Nyatanya kau pernah."

"Itu kan—"

"Apa?"

"Baik, baik, aku bisa jaga diri."

Zoro tersenyum lebar, lalu mengacak rambut Robin. Ia tidak lagi dingin, karena Robin sekarang adalah 'orang spesial' untuk Zoro. Selanjutnya, tanpa aba-aba, Robin menyingkir dari arena dan berdiri di dekat penonton lainnya.

Deg!

Demi Kami-sama, perasaan macam apa ini? Robin berdebar tidak karuan, seolah akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Oh, tolonglah, untuk sekali ini saja, jangan sampai firasat buruk ini menjadi benar. Ya, Zoro kuat. Tidak akan apa-apa.

Robin menatap ke arah langit. Tak ada bintang, hanya ada rintik-rintik gerimis. Zoro baru saja mengenakan helmnya dan menstater kembali motornya. Suara motor yang menderu dan meraung-raung saling bersahutan di arena balap. Robin merapatkan kedua tangannya—kedinginan, tapi matanya fokus ke arena.

Bendera hitam putih seperti pola papan catur diturunkan dan motor hijau Zoro langsung melesat, bersamaan dengan motor balap hitam milik lawannya. Tidak ada yang aneh. Mesin motor Zoro pun terdengar meraung seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang salah. Dan hujan pun mulai turun semakin deras.

"Zoro," panggil Robin—lirih.

Suara motor saling bersahutan, namun saat tiba waktunya untuk berbalik, Zoro tidak bisa mengendalikan motornya. Oh, tidak, pasti ada yang menggunting bagian rem motornya saat ia lengah tadi. Sial! Zoro berusaha menghentikan motor dengan menurunkan gigi, tapi percuma.

BRAK!

Zoro menabrak lawannya dan helmnya sempat terpental. Lantas tubuh Zoro terseret hingga beberapa meter dari tempatnya menabrak tadi dan kepalanya membentur jalan. Darah langsung merembes keluar dari kepalanya.

"ZORO!" pekik Robin keras dan langsung menghampiri pemuda itu di arena.

"Kecelakaan! Cepat panggil ambulan!"

"Ayo cepat tolong mereka!"

Robin membuka jaket yang ia gunakan, lalu memakainya untuk alas kepala Zoro. Pemuda itu masih bisa tersenyum—bahkan disaat sekujur tubuhnya sudah penuh luka. Dasar bodoh!

"Robin."

"Simpan tenagamu!"

"Tidak. Dengan pendarahan begini, aku..."

"Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!"

"Robin..."

Hujan semakin deras, dan Robin menangis. Hal yang sudah tidak pernah dilakukannya lagi setelah remaja. Pria dihadapannya ini adalah seseorang yang bisa membuatnya menitikkan air mata lagi.

"Jangan menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis."

"Kau berbohong."

"Cukup, Zoro. Orang-orang tengah memanggil ambulan."

"Robin, kau tahu, mataku sudah berkunang-kunang. Yang jelas ku lihat hanya wajahmu."

"Zoro..."

"Aku menyukaimu, karena kau kuat. Jangan menangis, ku mohon."

Robin mencoba mengendalikan dirinya, dan kemudian tersenyum tipis. Untuk pemuda di hadapannya. Hanya untuknya.

"Aku mencintaimu," tangan Zoro yang menggenggam tangan Robin sekali, dan selanjutnya mata Zoro terpejam.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," ucap Robin lirih sebelum akhirnya air matanya keluar semakin deras.

Hujan tak bermaksud untuk mereda, membasahi seluruh tubuh Robin. Mengalirkan darah yang mungkin sudah berhenti keluar dari belakang kepala Zoro. Kenapa begitu cepat? Bisakah waktu diputar kembali?

* * *

Langit seolah ikut menangis bersama Robin yang duduk termenung di depan sebuah makam. Makam dengan pahatan nama 'Roronoa Zoro' di sana. Mungkin orang akan berpikir ini semua aneh. Tapi cinta tidak mengenal kata 'aneh'. Bertemu karena sebuah kecelakaan, hanya butuh waktu dua bulan untuk dekat, dan satu minggu untuk saling memahami apa itu 'cinta' dalam sebuah hubungan.

Robin menghapus air matanya dan tersenyum tipis, sama seperti malam itu. Malam dimana nyawa orang yang ia cintai terenggut. Dan Robin kembali sendirian lagi, tanpa ada 'orang spesial' yang mengisi hari-harinya.

.

.

"Hal yang paling kau sukai benar-benar hujan, Robin?"

"Hal yang paling ku sukai? Ya, mungkin hujan."

"Hei, kenapa bukan yang lain? Kenapa hujan?"

"Karena saat hujan, aku bisa menangis sepuas hatiku tanpa orang lain tahu."

"Menangis?"

"Ya, meluapkan emosi kesedihan yang ku pendam sendiri."

"Kalau begitu, bagi denganku."

"Apa?"

"Kesedihanmu."

.

.

Dulu mungkin kesedihannya bisa dibagi dengan Zoro, tapi sekarang? Mungkin hatinya akan kembali kesepian lagi, tanpa pemuda berambut hijau rumput itu.

"Sayonara, Zoro. Aishiteru..."

Karena hujan selalu membawa kenangan di setiap rintiknya. Kenangan manis ketika bertemu seseorang yang spesial, dan kenangan menyakitkan ketika dipisahkan oleh maut. Ya, kenangan.

**.**

**.**

**~O W A R I~**

**.**

**.**

* * *

#curhat : Okeeee! Cha tahu kalau baik Robin atau pun Zoro di sini benar-benar OOC! Habis Cha tidak bisa menahan diri untuk membuat cerita ini. Maaf, ya. Ngomong-ngomong, karena ngetik di HP, jadi nggak bisa pake center. Trus mau cek typo juga ga sempet. Mungkin nanti akan Cha perbaiki.

Nee, mind to RnR, readers?


End file.
